


Help me find these please.

by LexxxLou



Category: One Tree Hill, Sons of Anarchy, The Lost Boys (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxxLou/pseuds/LexxxLou
Summary: I'm trying to find a couple of stories/books. I don't remember the names. I vaguely remember the One Tree Hill being on Wattpad I believe. The others were on either fanfiction dot net, Wattpad, or AO3. Please help me I'd greatly appreciate it.
Comments: 6





	Help me find these please.

Sons of Anarchy  
I am looking for a Jax/OC I think. I cant remember much about it, but I do remember the OC finding divorce papers, from Tara for Jax, in the oven. Unfortunately thats the most i remember for that one.

One Tree Hill  
I am unable to remember the name of the book i am looking for. All i can seem to remember is that it was a Nathan Scott fic. She is deaf, her brother is played by Paul Wesley and their father is played by the guy that plays Aquaman in Justice League. What little i am able to remember of her "background" she moved from New Orleans, Louisiana to Tree Hill to get to know her father and brother. Her father HATES Dan Scott with a passion. If anyone knows the name or author please tell me. If its on another site, which im thinking it might be, please tell me.

The Lost Boys

First one is a Paul/OC/Marko. The OC is the Frog brothers sister. I don't remember much, but what I do remember, is her brothers weren't happy with the relationship. The two boys hung around a lot. Mainly at her home. I do remember one scene, her brothers were asleep in the living room, while Marko, Paul, and she was getting it on in the kitchen. 

The second, I can't remember if the OC had a relationship with any of the boys. But I do remember she was a run away. A couple of people from the run away group she was with found the cave took a couple of things. One was Markos jacket, the "wine" bottle, and a couple of other things. She freaked out when she realized who's stuff they had. A few people from her group tricked her into drinking the blood thinking she'd spit it out. That's as much as I remember really. Been found. It's called The Blood Sucking Brady Bunch. By Flowerchild23.


End file.
